The use of photovoltaic (PV) modules, which are also known as solar panels, is becoming increasingly popular as a means for providing a supplemental source of electric power in both commercial and residential applications. Neglecting the environmental impact that is associated with fabricating and transporting the PV modules and their related support structures in the first place, this type of system is capable of converting solar radiation into electrical power without emitting any greenhouse gases or creating other forms of harmful pollution. As a result, shifting to a heavier reliance on the use of PV modules for generating electrical power is often touted as a partial solution to the problem of supplying electric power to a growing and increasingly urbanized population, while at the same time slowing the depletion of fossil fuel reserves and protecting the environment.
PV modules convert solar radiation, which is for all intents and purposes a limitless source of energy, into useful electric power. Unfortunately, due to the low energy intensity of solar radiation and the low conversion efficiency of some PV modules, such systems often require dozens, hundreds or even thousands of independent PV modules to service the end-use of the energy. Constructing a PV power generation system currently involves installing a foundation system upon which a module structural support frame is secured, and then mounting each of the individual PV modules to the support frame. The PV modules are then grouped electrically together into PV strings, which are fed to an electric harness. The harness conveys electric power generated by the PV modules to an aggregation point and onward toward electrical inverters. The overall cost of implementing a PV power generation system is therefore heavily influenced by the costs that are associated with installing the PV modules on a roof, wall, or some other support structure. Moreover, the variety of surfaces on which the PV modules may be mounted requires a wide range of flexibility and adaptability in the mounting hardware that is used to structurally anchor the PV modules to the surface. Accordingly, a simplified, adjustable and cost effective system for PV module installation is needed.
Additionally, it is often the case that PV modules are installed in exposed areas where they are subjected routinely to high winds and heavy snow loads. As a result, the frame rails that are used to support the PV modules may be required to carry a torsion mode resulting from a wind load that is normal to the surface of the PV modules as well as a gravitational load due to snow coverage. The resulting twisting of the support frames may lead to structural failure, which can cause damage to the PV modules that are supported thereon and possibly disrupt the supply of electrical power from the affected system. For instance, frame rails that are roll-formed and welded along a seam are susceptible to corrosion over time, due to the destruction of anti-corrosion coatings that occurs during the welding step. Corrosion along the weld seam eventually reduces the ability of the frame rails to carry the torsion mode. Accordingly, there is also a need for a PV module installation system that is capable of withstanding the various loads that occur under adverse weather conditions.
It would be beneficial to provide a system and method for mounting and supporting photovoltaic modules, which overcome at least some of the above-mentioned limitations or disadvantages of the prior art.